


Harry Potter's Favourite Memory

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Canon Het Relationship, Chaser Weasley, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Harry is the DADA professor, Pensieves, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Harry discovers he likes being nobody special sometimes.





	Harry Potter's Favourite Memory

**Author's Note:**

> A magical world in which Harry is finally happy.

Harry smiles. He's no longer The Boy Who Lived. He's no longer Saviour of the Wizarding World.  
He's just Professor Potter, or as most students like to call him, "Chaser Weasley's boring husband". 

***

He looks upon the Pensieve fondly, coaxing the shimmering memory out with the tip of his wand. Out of all of them, this is still his favourite. 

***

Suddenly Harry's back in the hallway, a familiar feeling of dread creeping up his spine.  
Someone whispers something under their breath about Voldemort and Mary, a second year Hufflepuff, scowls.  
"Who cares Sarah? He still gave us homework over break!"


End file.
